Little Leo Tucker Gets Executed
Summary Nightly News with Emily Nakashima reports about the murder of Leo’s grandmother and after the police, Haven City Guard and military chase, Leo misbehaves at his grandmother's funeral and he ends up getting his stuff destroyed and he receives Warren Styled Punishments by the YankieDude5000 and his friends and allies and everyone who he had gathered. He soon got arrested again and got a grand trial at the court with the judge sentencing him to 5 days in maximum military security prison and death by being permanently sent back to the Pride Lands in Tanzania to be used as an Aztec sacrifice and be attacked, killed and eaten up by Aslan, Kion and Blazion the 3 lions. Transcript Part 1: *(London, United Kingdom, October 24, 2019) *Mary Tucker: Hey, that's my car! *Emily Nakashima: Hello and welcome to the BBC News Part 3: *(October 25, 2019) *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. These are all of my friends and allies and everyone who I had gathered and more! *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. *Sophie the Otter: *Hiroshi Sugimoto: *Peanut Otter: *Butter Otter: *Jelly Otter: *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I'm very furious at you for murdering your grandmother! *Torippii Sorano: I'm Torippii Sorano. I had enough of you and your fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings and your horrible behavior! *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. My husband Shimajirō Shimano and I can't stand it about you not listening to us! *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. I can't take it anymore of you disobeying our rules! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. You're an ultimate bully like Kai-lan Chow and her bratty friends! *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba. I'm so angry at you for getting strongly expelled from school by breaking Mr. Oakwood's leg! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. My wife and I don't like it when you destroy public places! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. I'm mad at you for putting nonsense and horrible comments onto innocent user's videos! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. I'm mad at you for deleting someone else's comments! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. You're an ultimate bully like Kai-lan Chow, Tolee, Hoho, Rintoo, Lulu, Dora the Explorer, Gage, Buttface, Tobias James, Pedro and Edro, Moe and Joe, Penny and Mitch, Austin and Anthony, Diego and Denzel and Andy Panda! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. My wife and I hate you and we hate your videos and your horrible behavior! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. My husband Akio Toriyama and I are done with you!! You're nothing but an horrible user on YouTube and a bratty British rat! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. When you die, your friends won't revive you anymore because they're all in jail! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. I'm sick and tired of you doing nonstop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings and getting into trouble at school! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. I can't believe you murdered your grandmother! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. Leo Tucker, after you get executed, your UTTP friends will be executed next! Why?! Because they're major bad users like you!UTTP *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. I heard that you went to Chuck S Cheese's while grounded! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. I heard that you went to Warner Bros. Studios in Burbank, California, USA while grounded! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. We told Santa Claus that you're not getting anything for the rest of your life! *Angry German Kid: I'm Leopald Slikk also known as the Angry German Kid! I'm going to beat you up with my keyboard! *Mario: I'm Mario. If you make a grounded video out of Weatherstar4000video, I will shoot fireballs at you! *Luigi: I'm Luigi. You need to stop bullying innocent students at school! *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. If you dare try to kill my friends, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg! *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. You will go to summer school in every summer for the rest of your life *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. You will go to night school every night for the rest of your life! *Princess Rosalina: I'm Rosalina. You will be doing lots of chores and community service! *Toad: I'm Toad. You can only play well-received Nintendo games for the rest of your entire life! *Toadette: I'm Toadette. You should've never played Call of Duty games in the 1st place! *Toadsworth: I'm Toadsworth. If you mess with me, I will whack you so hard with my cane! *Fox McCloud: *Kirby: *Captain Olimar: *Mr. Game & Watch: *Captain Falcon: *Ness: *Bowser: *Bowser Jr.: *Buddy Bro: *Fievel Mousekewitz: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail. When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings? *Tanya Mousekewitz: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. I heard that you were putting swearing comments onto innocent user's videos! *Toni Toponi: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. Leo Tucker, you have gone way too far! *Bridget: I'm Bridget from An American Tail. *Mrs. Brisby: *Timothy Brisby: *Jenny McBride: *Justin the Rat: *Basil: *Olivia Flaversham: *Jake the Kangaroo Mouse: *Microsoft Sam: *Microsoft Mike: *Microsoft Mary: *Microsoft Anna: *Microsoft Zira: *Radar Overseer Scotty: *Beulah: *Aang: *Katara: *Sokka: *Toph: *Zuko: *SpongeBob SquarePants: *Patrick: *Squidward: *Sandy Cheeks: *Mr. Krabs: *Timmy Turner: *Cosmo: *Wanda: *Chester: *AJ: *Jimmy Neutron: *Carl Wheezer: *Sheen Estevez: *Cindy Vortex: *Danny Phantom: *Sam Manson: *Tucker Foley: *Jenny Wakeman: *Blue91233: *RedStorm20025: *AsherComedian2001: *Dorie Goodwyn: *Reanne Griffith: *Mirabelle Haywood: *Ellie Craft: *Linda Procter: *Anna Robinson: *Hannah Johnson: *Bing Bong: I'm Bing Bong. You need to stop bullying other students at school! You're a very bad British rat Leo Tucker for killing your grandmother yesterday night! *Mrs. Sakurai: I'm Mrs. Sakurai. You are a number one bully, terrorist, jihadist, vandal and mass murderer in our school! *Mr. Yoshihara: And I'm Mr. Yoshihara. You are a very, very, very, very, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad student of mine! Also, you're strongly banned from school forever permanently for! Trivia *Sophie the Otter is still using the wheelchair due to being 3 months pregnant. Category:Grounded Videos by DestinyFan99Swell Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Longest Videos Category:Series based on Pac-Man Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Series based on An American Tail Category:Series based on The Secret of Nimh Category:Series based on Super Mario Bros.